Collection of Birthdays
by CallMeAWota
Summary: It's just simply that. This fiction features a range of birthdays for six/eight of our favorite characters which includes Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi and Amu!
1. They forgot, She remembered

They forgot, She remembered

* * *

Atsuko: Ahahaha~! Guess what~! IT'S AT LEAST 3 AM AND I AM TYPING THIS. THIS IS HOW FAR I'D GO FOR MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS. BUT FOR NAGI, MY AUNT, now my maybe disowned aunt, FORBID ME ON THE COMPUTER. And actually I stole my iPhone back from my 'rents (because I am grounded ish from my iPhone.) and I'm typing his right now while listening to the radio. Enjoy!

Mizuki: And make sure to read Give and Take by me, **WhiteKuroNeko14**! Also a Kukai birthday present!

Atsuko: I am so thankful to the author who updated and had a note that it was **KUKAI'S BIRTHDAY**! Thank you **Black-x-kimono-x-otaku**!

Mizuki: Now to the story. Atsuko doesn't own!

* * *

~ Normal POV ~

Kukai woke up from his slumber. He sleepily stood up and walked to the bathroom, doing whatever he did in mornings, brushing his teeth, showering, and going to the toilet. He checked his calender, seeing that it was his birthday, surprised him greatly. He hadn't realized it seeing as he was ever so busy during that nothing and a few days back in July.

But he did not have time. Though, he still expected his friends or at least someone, to mention a "Happy Birthday, Kukai!" here or there. Only recently, they had a school festival and it tired him. Hell started when the school foolishly chose him as the school president but also as the soccer captain and the basketball co-captain, and Nagi as the lead captain. But he was busy reciting his lines of Romeo in Romeo and Juliet for his class' play, leaving Kukai in the captain spotlight.

He agrees with many who says he's become more responsible and intelligent with his choices, but hardly ever relaxed. He'd hear, "Souma-senpai's been so much more responsible ever since he's become the school president! But do you think Sanjou-kun should've been the president?" He'd have two reactions, depression and very little joy. He was glad about being responsible, but he'd still wish the year would end quickly and to be back to simple carefree Kukai.

He took his backpack and slung it over his shoulder and a few folders along with a large rolled up banner. He'd been working on the banner for the school dance in a few weeks and a few ideas in the folders along with the expenses for it.

Walking out the door, he'd meet with Utau and the others. Saying hi, he'd ask them for help and expect ,"Happy Birthday, Kukai!" They helped alright, but he didn't hear a single word that had to do his birhday. 'How selfish of me to think as much that they'd say "Happy Birthday," they could've forgotten.' he thought.

During the whole day, there was no peep of "Happy Birthday Kukai!" not even from his follwers or the 'lower class' students. Letting his busy self beat his depression, he continued to take notes and do his work. A note was thrown at him. "Happy birthday! - by a secret someone. 3"

~ Someones POV ~

"You're the only one for this, Utau! Please!" I pleaded.

"Is the vice president and assissant treasurer asking moi?" she laughed.

"Utau!"

"No! I don't even know what to say!" Utau said.

"Take him to your house! Hang out at the park! Confess to him! Treat him to ramen! Help him with work! Compete him to basketball or soccer! We don't care!" A short girl said, but take note, she's the same age as me.

"Confess to him! I-I don't even like him! What makes you think that?" Utau blushed.

"The way you blush, the way you stutter, the way you look at him, the way you drool at him, the way you look at his photos that Nadeshiko bribed you with..." I said.

"I don't do the last two!"

"You just admitted it."

"Whatever! Just get him out of here enough to get us ready!" Rima said.

"Fine Amu, Rima!"

"Great." Rima and I said. Everything is set. "Bring him back to school by 4pm."

~ Normal POV ~  
*With Kukai*

'The end of the school day...' Kukai thought. 'Now I have to get to the student council room.'

Suddenly, Utau came up to him, blushing. "Hey Kukai... I know no one told you, but you can't go on the student council room right now."

"Why's that?"

"Someone uh... you just can't. You can afford a day off right? I'll treat you to ramen and stuff."

"Actually, I can't afford a day off." Kukai said.

"Oh... well, please? I'll help you tomorrow with your work, twice as fast!" Utau said.

Kukai though for a while and finally agreed. "Okay, retired superstar. Where to? Our favorite yet old fashioned restuarant that serves excellent ramen?" He smiled.

"Yup!" She smiled.

"Then let's go."

"They made a new challenge! Wanna do it?"

"You bet."

~ Later on, 3:30 ~

"Oh... hey, I gotta go, Utau. I'll see you later."

"Wait! Let's go back to school. I need to get you there." Utau said.

"For what?"

"Please?" Utau said with a face Kukai couldn't refuse.

"Okay, okay."

"Lets go."

For a while they walked silently, looking at the surrounding birds, trees, animals and cars. 3 words surronded Utau's mind. "... Confess to him! ..." She walked behind Kukai as he watched a mama bird feed her chicks and she watched Kukai. "Confess to him!" She found herself telling herself that.

"K..." Utau whispered and unfortunately Kukai heard.

"Huh?" No backing down now, Utau.

"K-kukai... I enjoyed today a lot, and I'm sure you did too. But I have two things left to tell you." Utau said.

"Yeah?" Kukai said with a slightly concerned face.

"I... I like you. Like... _really_ like you. Like... _really really really_ like you. Like _love_ you." Utau blushed heavily as Kukai did so himself.

"I-is that so...?" Kukai said.

"And like I said earlier this afternoon... Happy birhday!" She smiled.

Kukai's eyes widened. "So it was you..."

"Y-yeah, I only just had the courage to say it..."

The words before echoed in his mind like he'd never heard of them before. "You can believe how much I've been waiting fo those 5 words."

"5?"

"'I love you', and 'Happy Birthday.'" Kukai said. "And being as how much I feel about you..." He said and leaned in. And eventually, he was close enough that their lips made contacts and lost track of time.

They stopped soon after. "You want to make it offical? You know, public?" Kukai asked.

"Definately." Utau said and held onto Kukai's hand as they walked toward the school. Finally reaching their destination, they saw bright lights and people everywhere. Then they reached the center of the crowd.

"What's all this for?" Kukai asked.

"You!" Amu yelled.

"**Happy Birthday Kukai(-senpai/-kun)!**" the whole school roared. "**And thank you for all you've done!**"

"Geez, it didn't need to be this big." Kukai laughed.

"Surprise, surprise then eh?" Nagi nudged Kukai.

"But still guys, it's huge. Where did the expenses come from?"

"The school's!" Yaya said.

"What!" Kukai yelled.

"She's kidding Souma-senpai." Kairi said.

"It came from your bank account!" Yaya said.

"Stop sprouting nonsense Yaya!" Amu and Utau said while Rima wacked her with a book.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Rima... you didn't need to hit her that hard."

"It came from everyone's allowance. It's the least any of us can do." Tadase said.

Kukai noticed a microphone and thought of something. He grabbed it and announced, smiling. "My birthday, will also be the birth of a new couple! Hoshina Utau, and I, Souma Kukai!"

"Kukai!" Utau yelled as people gasped and clapped."I didn't want it that publicized! You're so embarassing sometimes you know!"

* * *

Atsuko: Ahahahaha~! I has ma... *falls asleep* I has made my l-limit... *faints*

Mizuki: Wtf?

Karin: Mizuki! I think she pulled another all-nighter!

Mizuki: Ya think? Call Ai to get her, or were leavin' her.

Karin: Aye aye co-captain!

Mizuki: Karin... knock it off.

Niki/Mommy: *puts up sign* I'm wiiiiiiiiiide awake. :D

Sign: "R&R? AND HAPPY FRIGGIN' BIRTHDAY KUKAI!33333"


	2. It's not that important

It's not that important

* * *

Hey hey peeeeeeoppppollll! (: It's been... like... 5 days? LOL. I was so anxious to send this in, and then in the middle of the day I noticed it was Amu's BIRTHDAY! XD So stupid right? -.- I made this right after Kukai's birthday and so yeah. I'm so excited to write the others. :3 I already got like 5 of them's summary! :D Wait... I got... Rima's, Tadase's, Amu's (I think) Nagi's, Utau's... Yaya's... I'm not sure if I have Kukai's other, Ikuto's or Kairi's.

Well, this is dedicated to my cousin whose birthday was on August 17th (ugh, lucky ass) same as.. KUKAI! I just forgot to leave it in the b-day ff. Another note I forgot to leave in it...

So...

Happy birthday to all August people and September people! (: Especially Amu (And Amu look-alikes, people with the same b-day, act-alikes, and so on!). XD

WELL, LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER (excuse the beg. convo. O_O) Wait... it _is_ her birthday right? O_O Oh well, whatever. XD

* * *

Atsuko: Happy birthday Amu! Because it's your birthday, you get to come in! And Nagi too, I didn't let him in on _his_ birthday chapter did I?

Amu: Oh, nice.

Nagi: Thanks.

Atsuko: What?

Amu: I dunno, I finally get to go in?

Atsuko: Yeah, I know, I've been blockin' you guys out of this for a while.

Amu and Nagi: Yeah.

Amu: Thanks!

Nagi and Amu: *pats Atsuko's head*

Atsuko: Hey, you know I'm like 2 months older than you right now? Except for Nagi, he's like weeks older than me. And I'm not exactly Rima's height. Don't pat me. You're just different in the story.

Nagi: Sorry, I guess?

Amu: Okay, well. Uh.. start?

Atsuko: Sure thing. But I don't own Shugo Chara. And I don't know much about student councils, what seats _do_ they have? I only know a few. But anyways, enjoy.

* * *

**Happy birthday!**

* * *

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan! Happy birthday!" Ami crashed through Amu's bedroom door. "Happy birthday! Happy birthday!" Ami dance around the room singing the happy birthday song. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday! Happy birthday to you!" She ended up screaming it in Amu's ear as she shook Amu.

Yes, yes, that's right. It's the mighty pinkette's birthday. Amu was facing the wall when Ami came in. "Happy birthday!" She screamed again.

"What are you! A megaphone? Shut up!" Amu said.

"Onee-chan... Happyyy birrthdaaay." Ami whispered in her ear.

Amu stuck her arm out and grabbed Ami's head. "I've told you so many times to never wake me up on a Saturday or Sunday, and that my birthday is nothing to get excited about. Get out of my room now."

"But onee-chan, it's Friday and it's 6:30." Yeah, not the typical time a 9-year-old should wake up.

After hearing Friday and 6:30, Amu hopped out of bed and carried Ami out sideways and messed up Ami's hair and headed to the bathroom. Can't get to school without getting ready right? "Get out of my room, little drama queen."

"Aaaah! My hair!" the 9-year-old drama queen said. Just like a little drama queen should act.

Amu was 15 this year, turning 16. She knew that it would be difficult to miss her birthday party this year, even if she stayed the night at a friend's or anywhere that had shelter, and food. The special 16 as people called it. After 5 years of being capable to miss her party and not telling a soul about her birthday, she wasn't going to quit.

She readied a shower as went back to her room to get a towel and her school uniform and brushed her teeth cleanly. Amu locked the bathroom and undressed and stepped into her shower. She found it a little relaxing, but she had to get to school at 7. As the vice-president of the student council, she had too. She walked out the bathroom and passed Ami's room which she found Ami "fixing her hair."

"Oh, shit. I forgot my biology homework. Whatever, it's my last period." Amu said. "Bye, Mama. Bye, Papa. Bye, Ami."

Amu ran to school, unable to meet up with anyone on the way... except Rima. Rima was the assistant treasurer (as said in 'They forgot, She remembered'), she wasn't any good with anything with PE, but was excellent on school work, especially math, which was probably why she was voted the assistant treasurer.

They quickened their pace when they noticed that the time had reached 6:50, and they weren't very much close to the school. By the time they reached the school it was 7:03. Well at least they were close. They walked into the classroom. "Hinamori! Mashiro! You're late." Kairi had said.

"Over-slept." Rima said instantly as Amu said, "Took too much time at home."

"Stop oversleeping jeez!" Kukai said. "You've been doing that a lot, we have a lot of work too you know?"

"Sorry, President Kukai." Amu said, sticking her tongue out and pulling a little of her eye, playfully.

"You-!" Kukai said and then ignore it and went back to work.

Amu felt a pair of eyes staring at her, but unable to detect it, she looked around the room. "Strange..." she whispered. She turned her head again and spotted a pile of work on her desk. "Aw, you gotta be kidding me." She said walking towards her desk she uses to work on. "_This_ much? How did it come to _this_ much?"

"Well, the dance is in about a week, and one of our helpers haven't really been doing their work and it's stacking up. He's abandoned us a few days ago."

"Are you serious?" Amu said. "Son of a retard. That's one way to stick to your oath you retard..." She sat down and started doing work.

~ Later on ~

This is perfect. So far no one had found out. But, it's not like they had a chance in finding out. But Nagi kept staring her. And staring, and staring, and then turning away when she caught him. Normally, he would be caught staring at Rima or something, usually to tease her of some sort, he never usually teased Amu, unless something was up. She was either going to like it or not. This _was_ Nagi.

She approached the school gate and was caught by the one and only, Fujisaki Nagiiiiiihiko (Ahaha, the Narrator had to do that. Naaaagiiiihiiikoooo). He grabbed her wrist and walked toward an empty park. He turned around and Amu looked at him and said, "What?"

"Happy birthday?" Nagi said, smiling. Amu's eyes widened. How did he find out? It wasn't possible that she told him or anybody close from her. She stared at him in disbelief. "I checked your student profile when I noticed that we've never celebrated your birthday once, much less knew it."

"Checked my student profile? You guys are nuts!"

"Nah, it's just me." Nagi said. "What's keeping you from telling us?"

Amu stared at him, wondering if she could really tell him, it _is_ pretty stupid, but it wasn't really that important, but people in her family kept muttering words like "Happy birthday!" to her. It didn't annoy her, to be honest. But it embarassed her greatly. The main reason was usually because of her selfish self, she lost all her friends in her previous school life back before she transferred to Seiyo elementary, going up to middle school, going up to high school. She ended up with the words, "It's just not that important. You age and you age, and you... just age."

"But that's the thing that makes it important. Because you age, you learn knowledge, and you learn how to make friends, and how to feel emotions." Nagi said. "It's the day of your birth? And that's _how_ you age."

"Yeah, but... I don't see the need of my birthday."

"Then you're saying you don't think you liked the fact you were born."

"No! Okay, that's just part of the truth, not the fact that I hate that I was born, but how I age. The second half is because of my previous life in my other school before going to this. I've never told you guys much about my life there either. Whenever I was invited to a birthday party, I'd act... too selfish. For example, one of my friends there moved away, but before that, she invited me to her cousin's birthday party. Those the party was mainly for the birthday boy, I took most of the spotlight. We celebrated at a restuarant that had an arcade." Amu explained. "Though we won a lot of "tickets" I took most of them. More than half, I'll tell you that. After she moved, I noticed how selfish I'd act in every birthday party I've been invited to. So because of that, I don't see what's my birthday's so special about, it's like payback for the people that invited me."

"I admit, that _is_ a bit selfish. But was your friend happy you were happy? Maybe she was actually hoping to see you one last time, smiling." Nagi said. "But really, on birthday's, it's your job... to be selfish on your birthday. Don't beat yourself on your birthday, little birthday girl."

"I'm only about a quarter foot shorter than you, besides it's not all that important!"

"Oh please, in my mind, you're still as little as can be." Nagi said leaning on her, and holding onto her by wrapping his arms around her neck. "It is to me. If you don't act selfish, I will. It won't be a problem if I kiss you then right?"

Amu blushed and looked at Nagi. "What?"

Nagi used his left hand to push her head toward him as he did the same and their lips made contact. Oooh sweeeeet. That's very nice. Let's keep stalling as they continue kissing. Okay, I'm kidding, they finished earlier. Nagi smiled. "Was that fine with you?"

"I-it's too late to say 'No' anyways." Amu said, turning to her right.

"Don't turn away, it makes me feel lonely." Nagi teased and poked her right cheek.

Amu turned to him and said, "You be quiet."

"This is a first you've acted like this to me. I'm shocked, heartbrokened." he said.

"Lies."

"Don't be cruel." Nagi said, blankly and started walking. "See ya later, yeah?"

Amu looked at him and walked the other way, blushing about what just happened. "Happy Birthday, Amu-chan."

She touched her lips and smiled. She wasn't afraid or shameful of her birthday anymore. Nagi had magically set those words flying away, with his lips. Oh, how she would cheerish this memory. The day of her special 16. The day she opened her front door and everyone she cared and people who cared for _her_ for childishly popping party poppers in the air and yelling such grateful things. The day she learned that her birthday was just as important to anything. In better truth, through her little birthday days and months, she'd always wish for her friends to wish her only those two words. Happy Birthday.

She spotted Nagi and noticed he was avoiding contact. Everyone had glomped her and pulled her in. Approaching Nagi, she whispered, "I guess that was your confession." And hugged Nagi, with a shocked papa, and gasping audience in the back. "I accept."

"Birthday girl's got a boyfriend!"

"My little sparrow!"

* * *

Atsuko: (BTW, all this is based on me, muahahaha, except the Amuhiko part. Ahaha, I liked the ending, but the Little Sparrow thing is getting old yeah?) EVERYONE IS SO OUT OF CHARACTER! Right..? Well, this was Amuhiko because I currently don't care who she ends up with, whether Tadamu-

Tadase: Great!

Atsuko: *glare* *goes back to audience* Kukamu, Amuri/Kaimu or whatever, or Amuto. But Kukai ended up with Utau in 'They forgot, She remembered.' Rima can end up with Tadase, Kairi belongsish with Yaya, and Ikuto can be alone for all I care. Plus, he's like... 24 or something? He doesn't deserve to be in high school, don't you think?

Ikuto: BITCH.

Atsuko: Hey, hey, hey. You get your ass out of here. You too Tadase. Out, this is only for Nagi and Amu. *dances randomly around with a happy face*

Ikuto: You turn this back to Amuto!

Atsuko: It wasn't Amuto to begin with. Amu's pretty content with Nagi right now, any objections?

Ikuto: Yes!

Atsuko: You know what, stop being childish and get out before I go Tae Kwon Do on you. I got mah fantastic Tae Kwon Do skeeeells, you ain't no sh*t fo meeee. I Prolly (faaail).

Ikuto: Bitch. Fine, I'll take my leave, but Amu comes with me.

Amu: Hell to you! *resisting urge to bring up the middle finger*

Atsuko: *kicks Ikuto's and Tadase's ass out of here* Happy birthday Amu! *glomps*

Nagi: R&R.

Atsuko: Naaagi! *glomps* ZOMFG I FORGOT TO BRING KUKAI IN! O: Oh well, the next bday ff. (LOL, you guys should notice how this is like... a little sequalish to Kukai's. You know I should re do the bday ffs after I do Whoever is next and put them in one whole story. Who'd like that? (; )


	3. Rings in Necklaces

Rings in Necklaces

* * *

Summary: Utau was angered. All her friends didn't give a damn about her birthday when she always did to theirs. Yeah, she's definately angered. Not anymore, because welcome back, Kukai. Omfg, very short.

* * *

Atsuko: Well hello folks! (It's 11/9, so guess whaat~!)

Kukai: Helloo!

Utau: ... Hi.

Atsuko: OMFG, I FORGOT I WAS GOING TO BRING YOU GUYS IN HERE.

Utau: Yeah, we know.

Atsuko: You mean you figured.

Kukai: Puh-Teh-Uh-quiet!

Atsuko: Ahaha. I don't own.

* * *

Utau walked happily toward Seiyo High School, excited to hear her friends grant her a happy birthday, afterall, it's all that was good after doing something good for them all on _their_ birthday. Unfortunately, her boyfriend wasn't there because of the school's soccerball vacation to some other state. She sure as hell expected someone to comfort her about it.

She was ignored, avoided, and at the least luck? She was chosen to present the class project of the semester, in which she had only two weeks to recite with about ten pages to remember. Unlucky right? She forced herself to stay after class, rehearsing half a page. She loitered around the school yard after that, thinking, and immediately feeling some anger towards her friends. How _dare_ they forget, or even _ignore_ her! And on her birthday!

She layed on the grass, careful that her skirt wouldn't be... flipped. She peacefully layed there, falling asleep.

Someone who'd returned from buying a present basket passed by, noticing the person. He stared and smiled. It was absolutely absurd to sleep outside in the cold wind. But... he did find it cute. He walked up to the sleeping figure and layed his items down next to her. He bent down carefully and planted a little kiss on her lips. "I'm back Utau."

He sat there with her, laying with her as he draped his jacket over her for warmth. How careless.

* * *

Utau slowly opened her eyes, unable to see anything but the fire-like colors of the sky and its clouds. She smiled, at least she could see a beautiful sky. It felt different, of course she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because of the warmth of a jacket she wasn't of aware of having. Perhaps it was because it was her birthday. Or perhaps it was because there was someone right **next to her**.

She nearly shrieked, hoping to scare the man, or girl(?), next to her. The person clapsed their hand against her mouth and smiled. "I'm back, Utau. Recognize me?"

Utau was left a little confused and shook her head for a no, but realized it was a man. "I know I'm hot enough to be unrecognizable, but I didn't think even my girlfriend couldn't recognize me." Utau stared blankly at the stranger as her vision started working.

"Oh my god, Kukai!" Utau yelled and hugged him tightly. "How come you didn't tell me you were coming back today? Guess what? Everyone didn't bother to say Happy Birthday today!"

"It's your birthday today?" Kukai teased, but making it sound realistic. She sat there dumbstruck. Even her _boyfriend_ couldn't remember! So unfair! "Hey, I'm kidding. I asked them to ignore you."

"Why?" Utau said. "Why, why, why, why!" Utau said enraged, almost blowing her top.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. It's only for the better part of your birthday." Kukai smiled.

"I'm not planning to lose my-"

"No, Utau." Kukai laughed. "The more you wait for something, the more you want something."

He took out something from the paper bag he held. He opened it and there appeared two necklaces. "For a sign of our... relationship. And someday it'll be even better!" The necklaces had three things, one was worded, K for Kukai, while the other was U for Utau. The second object was a cross in the center and lastly was a circular object, a _ring_.

"I _swear_ I am _so_ going to marry you." Kukai said as he placed the necklace with the K on it on Utau. Utau blushed heavily.

"Oh, my god Kukai!" Utau squealed and stopped as her blush disappeared as well. "I'm still going to kill you for telling the others not to say anything for my birthday."

Kukai stared at her. "Whatever, but I hope this makes it up." Kukai edged over to her, with eye-to-eye contact, asking her to give him an opening to let him... kiss her. Utau stared and nodded as she whispered and kissed him. "Still, going to kill you."

* * *

Atsuko: LOL, I loved the ending.

Utau: Oh yeah, sure, I can _so_ kill my boyfriend.

Kukai: ...Hell, at least I got to kiss her, _twice_.

Atsuko: Aha, haha, ha. Uh huh. *walks out of the room* Have fun guys. *hits a wall and slumped onto toes holding onto nose and forehead* ... *crawls out and slams door shut with the door locked* Aaa..ow...

Kukai: ...And I thought I was the stupid one here.

Atsuko: I can always permit Rima in here to kill you herself.


	4. Cinderella Shoes

Cinderella Shoes

* * *

Summary: Everything stopped the day of the kidnap, to birthday parties, to little family get-togethers. All of the caring stopped, all of those stopped. She's just waiting for someone to pless play.

* * *

LOL, written on my iPhone on late stary day, at school (dude, I'm at a real risk here, if the teach'es catch me, my iPhone is ONE and I'd loose this AND phone privileges.

Well, I remember promising someone I'd start writing this as soon as I finished writing Paper Heart, or Jan. 15th. It's Jan 12th actually, because I noticed Rima's birthday is on Feb. 6th, not 10th (that's Karin's birthday. ;P Gratz to her for her... 14th[?] birthday!)

Shoutout to Karin and above! And as much as I know I'll regret this, cudos to my Gayass brother, Jason. Uh.. *thinks loudly, while mumbling* ...Damn who else? ...

Well, mostly to Karin! Lubya Hun! ;DD Sorry this chapter is the sad kind, but hey! This is _Rima_, and it seems to me that Rima has bitchass parents.. most of the time. LOL.:P

Also, Happy birthday to Ang! Her birthday is on the 16th!

To Dilly on the 9th.

Kirst: On the 26th.

Kath: On the 17th... OMFG ON MY BROTHER'S BDAY?

Sole: On the 21st.

Also Dedicated to:

Everyone in the DOB of February.

READERS!:DDDD

I believe that's all. (:

...Well I can't believe some people thinks I'm cousins with/the sister of another guy going as the same name as my bro, awkwarrrrrd.

I have an alternate name for Rima's chapter, which was Play Button, but it sounded lame.. so.. yeah. ;DDD

* * *

_All the family-like things in her family had stopped on day of the kidnap, and she had hoped for someone to press play again._

"It is a mothers' job to stay home and take care of her children while the father is at work. You should retire!" exclaimed Mashiro Shiruzo, Rima's father.

_Headaches and small injuries didn't matter anymore, they wouldn't even know._

"Don't be stereotypical, you bug!" a woman, Mashiro Kimuhara, just as old as he, said. "Women are as free to do whatever they please! As troubling as it may be fathers should at least check up on their children once in a while, but noo! You barely even come back home!"

_Birthday parties weren't celebrated anymore, they would be at work._

"I have to keep this family going and support it! I don't have ti-!"

_Family get-togethers weren't scheduled at all anymore, they would be filled with arguments instead._

"Then doesn't it matter if you at least see your daughter once in a while and support her_ personally_ too?" Rima's mother reasoned.

_Graduating ceremonies weren't attended to anymore, they wouldn't have time._

* * *

As the small battle between a mother and a father sought out, a little blonde, six turning seven and preferably called "Mashiro Rima," failed attempt to calm her parents down had them screaming louder in the house. It had just been a month since her kidnapping, and her parents were still crossing swords for the sake of her.

It was sad how they never considered her state the moment they started yelling and screaming about this. They didn't think about how the opposite effect would occur. If none would start being mature and give up, then she would continue to stay home alone, increasing the chance of kidnap and rape.

She was afraid everything would become rough and bloody between her parents, and she didn't want that, much less a parental divorce. It seemed like these continuous fights would break her when the time was right.

But she couldn't tell whether she would be broken or strong, because when her strong-willed facade appeared, it seemed like she was broken. The simple thought began to affect her other thoughts, to the point where she could barely understand the difference of her real state and her facade, making her mentally-unstable at some times.

She considered running away, and she considered letting go and let the small openings become larger, increasing her chance of being another dead-like doll of god's. She considered suicide, but was crossed out the moment of thought. How would her parents react when they found out she had died in her own hands? She underestimated their ability to understand and went to thinking that they would just argue more than they had already done.

* * *

Rima, now sixteen turning seventeen in the next few days, remained a girl with deadly tactics of convincing one to go her way, and yet having a new happy persona around your friends. She was a bit glad they were unaware of her situation at home, nor of her thoughts. She felt having them find out was a bit troublesome for her.

"I recieve more from my job!"

"By overworking yourself!" Shiruzo yelled. "Stay at home you work-a-holic!"

"Look who's talking!" Kimuhara said. "I have time to come home! You, _however_, almost never come home."

"Must I repeat? I'm only-"

And the rest was blocked out. Music loudly played in Rima's ears as Shiruzo and Kimuhara continued these unending fights. Rima was outwardly calm as she listened to the music, but inwardly crying, and desperate to break out to free her tears and emotions.

It was agonizing at the same time. It was almost a whole ten years since her parents fought, and about five years since she met her current friends, and they caught nothing? Well, her acting much have been spectacularly unrevealing.. and she hated it.

* * *

Rima readied herself in her uniform as she looked into the mirror to fix anything out of order. Her body-sized mirror was only half bigger than her height, and double the width of a normal one. She had a neatly sheet spread bed in the corner a few feet beside the door, the sheets being a plain orange-yellow color. Her clothes were neatly tidied in her closet, and hung up by hangers and any wears that were not needed to be shown outwardly to anyone. Her walls were plain white, but her ceiling the color pale blue.

She had a desk nicely placed beside her bedside, making it easy for her to crawl to sleep when she wanted to. A computer was put atop the desk and souvenirs and presents she had from any school trips and friends.

The big day, how nice. Her birthday would most likely be painfully joyful. Rima knew her parents would end up resolving nothing and divorce, but another wonderful day with her friends, at least that was a good fact of her life, but she couldn't guarantee her friends would remember her date of birth though.

"Rima, I'm going to work. Happy Birthday Sweetie. Is there anything you'd like?" a card left on the table said. _Mom's_.

"What do you want for your birthday, honey?" another card said. _Dad's_.

"A happy family," Rima muttered before writing a few identical words on each card and walking out the door with a butter-spread bagel to meet up for the others at school.

'Nothing you can give.'

* * *

"Happy Birthday, kiddo!" Kukai noogied her.

"Aow! Stop!" Rima commanded in her monosyllable sentences.

"You're turning seventeen, aren't I right? Oh darn, you're my age already," Kukai said. "For someone so short, you're so old."

"You want to choke on a bagel?"

Kukai laughed at this. "No thanks, assistant treasurer." Rima stared at him in a glare before moving on with a muttered "idiot" passed through her lips. "Hey!"

Rima smirked a little. "Let's go meet the others, prez."

* * *

Tears came out of her eyes, but why? Who knows. "Hey, Rima. Your eyes are leakin'," Nagi said.

"I know that, grapes," Rima said. "Theatrics, heard of it?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda doubting that."

"Bad eyes there, grapes, bad eyes."

"Could you think of a better name than... Grapes?"

"Yes, but I'm not willing to."

"Okay, pea."

"What'd you call me?"

"Pea, you know, the _small_ green veggies you can eat?"

"I'm gonna freakin' kill you."

"Are you so sure?"

"Come on guys, calm down," Amu pushed them away. "Come on, we need to get to second period!" Amu said as she dragged Nagi away to avoid another fight between Nagi and Rima. "Happy birthday Rima!"

Rima softly waved as they stalked off, leaving her in the hall, with the very few people still walking by to their classes. Rima headed off to language class wiping the tears she had not known fell until Nagi had told her. Damn, now? Did her eyes have to cry now?

* * *

"Hey assistant treasury. Go home," the head treasury said to Rima. She had a bewildered face on. What the hell did that guy just say to her?

"What, is my presence a nuisance?" Rima asked, her eyebrows raised. She found it offensive, with no reasoning so far, the younger treasury had the nerve to tell her to get out of here? Was his guy born annoying or what?

"It's your brithday ain't it? Go ahead and spend it with family," he said. "Okay, Rima-sempai?"

_'If I could call them family,'_ Rima thought. She shrugged and stood up with her bag in hand, and walked out the doors and strolled off the road to her home.

* * *

"Mashiro-san," a body, only about a head and a half taller than her came up to her as she walked out the school gates. "how was your birthday so far?"

"Nice," Rima said. "so what's your reason to escort me home, Hotori?"

The ruby-eyed gentleman looked down at her, "It's your birthday?" He knew this wasn't enough to convince her why he was walking beside her, when his house was practically a diameter away from her house.

She raised an eyebrow, like earlier and was choosing the right words to reply, "That's all? It seems like a waste of time to me. I can walk home alone." Honestly, she just didn't want to see her situation at home, at all. Oh boy, if he saw a home, with no parents, or even a home, with parents but at the consenquence, fighting each other and being sexists or immature. Ugh, she didn't want to have the boy, actually see her like.. _this_, the inwardly emotional little girl (no pun intended) she was.

"Are you saying you're a waste of time?" Tadase said.

_'Sure, if you were one of my parents, yes,'_ Rima thought. Slowly, the battles between parent and parent increase ever since she had stayed up in her room during their fights. Now and then, their voices would outsound the radio and iPod she had, and she would pick up vulgar names from the both of them. "Maybe."

"Why would that be?" Tadase said. Yes, he was getting close to the answer (you shall understand later).

Rima stopped walking. "Okay, you can go now. My house is just about two houses from the corner. Thanks for walking me home."

"I'd like to meet your parents, at least. To let them know, who one of your friends are?" Tadase said. _'Oh god, no,'_ Rima had thoughts running through her mind. God! Did she _have_ to led him practically all the way to her house?

"Uh.. they're not home yet, from about eight to five, they're at work," Rima replied quickly.. lying in the process.

"Really? Then I guess I'll go home, perhaps another day," Tadase said. "Happy birthday(, Rima-chan)." he walked away, around the corner, only then did Rima move from her spot and towards home.

But, Tadase had stopped the few steps he had taken after taking cover behind walls. _'Lies, Rima. Lies,'_ Tadase could primarily see through her fake antics, and ask if psychic, see her inner feelings. She was crying, always crying. Even if he hadn't studied enough theatrics to tell the difference between fake tears and true tears, did you need them to decide whether feelings are true or not? _'Don't lie to me..'_

As Rima walked away, Tadase stood at his ground seconds before he started to move towards her home again (stalker much?).

"Stupid woman, your idiotic acts have got to stop! Stay at home!" A loud slam from the house, which was supposedly Rima's, was slightly picked up by his ears.

"My job pays twice as much as your job pays. Your idiotic pride gets the better of you!" Another voice was heard. A female's, not Rima's, but it seemed old enough to be a mother's. Didn't Rima say they weren't home? Well, let's not have the words occupy his mind at the moment.

"You intend to have Rima kidnapped again?"

Kidnapped? When had he heard that again? "Stupid asshole, of course I don't! But with someone like me, do you expect me to even be able to protect her frail body?" Now the words are getting rougher at the moment, but Tadase had to assume Rima wasn't in the same room as her parents anymore.

"I am not quitting my job!"

Tadase looked up to the second floor, where he assumed where the bedrooms would most likely be. He spotted a tree beside one of the second floor rooms and braced himself to climbing the trees. Although he had some of the best grades in physical education (and a bit muscular himself), he was never the best climber.

He reached for the last branch before hearing a few sniffs. If this was who he thought it was, he could kill himself now. He didn't want to hear crying, not from her. He wanted to hear giggles from her, see smiles from her, feel a happy aura from her, but instead, he heard sniffs and choked cries from her, saw a long frown stuffed into her pillow, and felt one of the most depressing auras from her. He wouldn't stand for this anymore. Seeing her cry personally broke a serious part of his heart. What could he say? He loves her.

He stood up slowly before jumping onto her balcony, noticing she had earphones on. He hoped what he was going to do next, would at least see the downside of her parent's fighting, or everything in her life would crash down on her, and he would never want that, in his entire life. He studied the balcony door before opening it, and after noticing it was unlocked. Man, she was, in many ways, so much like Amu.

She still hadn't noticed him, embracing the pillow that blocked her eyesight and nearly killed her from the lack of oxygen from crying and the pillow, but she assumed that it blocked off most of the sounds she made. Her actually loud sniffs were heard, from Tadase personally. Tadase stood towering before her unknowing self and lift her up, receiving a loud gasp from the girl. An earphone fell from her ear and the pillow slip out of her arms and onto the floor as he whispered, "Don't cry." Oh boy, did he feel different.

She could see his supposedly neatly combed hair, and they uniform he still had on (well duh?) and the vulgar language of her parents'. Hadn't Tadase gone home? Why was he here? She was sure Tadase had seen her crying self and heard the loud shouts from her parents.

Now he knew what was going on in her life.

He walked towards the balcony, purposely forgetting to close the door, carrying her the way grooms would with their bride and jumped onto the branch he stopped at earlier. He didn't know what possessed him to climb down so well, when he would usually fall on his butt when climbing down. This caused Rima to squeal all the way down. Well of course, he _did_ jump from balcony to branch to branch to branch, and he could've killed or wounded one of them just because of his footing.

"Where are you taking me, Hotori?" Rima asked. "I look like a mess, and you're taking me some place I don't even know? Isn't it something people call 'kidnapping?'"

Tadase just started at the path that led them out of her front lawn, her still in his arms and his backpack on his shoulder. "Hotori?"

"Why do you hide yourself?" Tadase said. "Why do you keep hiding your true feelings? Is it not your birthday? Should you not be celebrating with family instead of crying in your room, listening to either your parents immaturely argue or to your music? Should you not be selfish?"

Rima looked at him. Had he already known about her? She buried her face into his shoulder, not wanting to answer any of his questions. Was the answer not simple? She was simply afraid to, and even so, her parents would not listen to her if it was a life mission. She simply did not want to deal with twice the drama she had now. "Because I'm afraid, to break the artifical or not facade I have or do not have."

"If you break, then I'll fix you," Tadase whispered into her ear. "or then, I will break with you."

From just a normal friend, she didn't really expect a reply like that. Break with her? What was the meaning behind that? Was she not just a friend to him? After all, he only called her 'Mashiro-san.' Simply put, she was speechless.

Tadase continued to walk. Heck, he didn't know where to either. He hoped though, Rima's parents would notice her gone, and suddenly realize what they are doing. Though of course, this was embarassing to him, because he has never brung out this kind of personality before. He was more of a shy, princely type.

"Oh my gosh, Hotori. Take me back, my parents are going to worry!" Rima said. She knew inside she didn't want to return to the hellhole until her parents had set everything straight, and maturely, but still, that was her home, and besides.. where would she go to?

"That's the point," Tadase said. Rima gave him an unbelievable look. "Don't give me that look.. If they could notice how this is hurting you, in three ways possible, maybe your life would be better."

_Three_ ways? What was the third? Ugh. Even I, the narrator, do not know.. yet. "Three?"

Tadase listed them in his mind. One, the increase of kidnap (and rape). Two, it was emotionally killing her. Three, they may never know how this would effect her socially. (So that's it..)

_'4:03, how long would it take for someone to notice another missing?'_ Tadase wondered. Three hours? No... Four? Whatever it was, he was sure he had enough time to take her on a short date. (Hell yeah, you just read **date**.)

But first, he had to buy her a pair of Glass Shoes, no matter the expense.

* * *

_'9:22, have they figured it out yet?'_ Tadase turned to Rima and led her to her house, tugging on her hand as they walked. They both noticed the red and blue lights flickering from the area Rima lived and the people and police cars surrounding her home. "I think it's a good time for you to go home now."

"I think so too," Rima said, waiting for Tadase to let go of her hand. She peeked over the wall again, seeing her parents hysterical and crying on each other's shoulders. Oh boy.. now this was serious. Her turned back to Tadase, who just stood beside her. "Thanks," she said as she hugged him. She didn't know what made her do that, but it felt good.

Tadase smiled and hugged back, tightly, hoping it would last a little longer. "You're welcome. Happy birthday.. Rima."

Rima wasn't caught by surpise or anger when Tadase had called her name (which was strange, because not everyone could just straight out call her "Rima."), but felt slightly better when she heard her name from him. "Keep this a secret?" Rima asked, childishly taking out her pinky.

"It's a secret," he said, locking their pinkies together as a sign of promise. "Bye, Rima."

Rima waved while walking away from him with her new pale blue glass shoes, and over the corner. Her inner self felt happy, her chest felt light. She had to fight the urge to smile as she approach the house with her usual face. Thank god, she was as good as a professional in theatrics! Her mouth voiced, "What's going on?" as her parents ran towards her, crying as they hugged her tightly.

Her mouth was in a an oval 'O' shape as her parents cried, saying apologies she couldn't hear out because their words clashed together, and only picking up a few words. She looked back to see a smiling ruby-eyed gentleman.

She smiled lightly as he walked away. The back of his, didn't comfort her, but his smile that still remained in her mind, did.

She never considered falling in love or even wanted to, but... she guessed Tadase was the exception.

Well... Tadase _did_ press play after all.

* * *

No confession, no kiss. Sorry. LOL. I like the ending though.. kinda. :D Just the last three paragraphs. (; LOL.

And yes, Kukai is seventeen right now, he's turning eighteen this year. Rima's now seventeen in this collection. Yaaaay. 3 (: Tadase's next, I'm kinda excited, but I'm writing two Tadase-based chapters (though one is overly OOC-ed). Oh my god, this is my first Tadase x SC female character..! Okay well, my first Tadase chapter, ever. And I'm sho pwoud, becaushe I'm beginning two adowe WimaxTadashe! :333

Hey, I think I put in information about Rima as a treasury, but I can't remember whether I put it in the collection or not. I reread the series, but didn't find any thing, so if anything's is wrong.. whoops. :P

...Oh my god, this was OOC-ed wasn't it.


	5. Tick Tock Goes The Clock

Tick Tock Goes The Clock

* * *

Yaya is such a dreamer. She's been reading too much manga. She wished for a late prince, and late he was. The clock kept ticking and tocking. And he never arrived, until the clock struck twelve.

* * *

(5/14/11)

HAHAHAHAHA... TT-TT... ughh...

I can't believe how much I didn't want to write this. (Because I didn't have a plan.. remember writers... ALWAYS HAVE A PLAN WHEN WRITING!) But ever since yesterday, the story "Grow Up" by RuinWitch has made me like Yaya even more. (Honestly, I think it's pretty good. Good job RuinWitch. 3 (: )

Anyway, this would be my second Yaya based story. But besides that, I'm worry it's short. D:

I'm happy... I almost beat my school's high jump record last year... _

I don't own Shugo Chara. You know that, guys.

You guys are mean... you guys don't have any fanfictions, animes, or mangas to recommend? D': /3 ***heartbreak***

*points* I don't want to even talk to you! (This is for another occasion towards someone else. *sigh*) I'm so disappointed in y',man!

* * *

The Happy Birthday song rang through the house, a girl surrounded by none other than her friends and family, celebrating the girl's birthday as childish as possible. (Just how the girl likes it.)

"Make a wish, Yaya!" the words chorused around as Yaya blew out the candle making her wish and hoping it would come true.

"What did you wish for?" Kukai asked, ruffling her hair.

"It's always a tradition to never tell your wish!" Yaya said, smiling.

"Hey, writing it down isn't going to ruin anything though right?" Kukai said sneakily.

"Nope! I'm still not telling you Kukai!" Yaya smiled as everyone laughed at the rejection. "You're going to ruin it!"

As the rest of the party played out, Yaya's wish wasn't getting much closer. Her party went on as the night closed in. So far everything went right, except for her wish. She knew it would take time for the wish to come true... or it to happen at all.

(And strangely, her parents _always_ got her what she wanted. For example, for her eighth birthday they got her a DS. On her eleventh birthday, they got her two shelves full of manga. Exactly the things she wanted. _Very suspicious_...)

Once she realized her parents couldn't just get this person for her and what they got for her was the iPad that she'd been talking about, she started to understand that we was lied to, about the fact that birthday wishes were real.

However, she didn't reveal the fact. In fact, she kept on her night smiling and partying with her friends until an hour or two before midnight. (Despite it was a _school_ night, but that completely slipped away from her mind.) When the night became blue-ish black with small twinkling stars, everyone gave their last goodbye for the night.

Yaya closed the door and sighed. _No prince to come by my side tonight_...

Now she really felt like she needed a 'prince'. "I'm going upstairs mommy and daddy!"

Yaya got ready for her bubble bath that was just about to be ready in a couple of minutes. What was the time exactly? Ten-twenty? Ten-thirty-five? Well, that was fine. Her bed time wasn't until eleven.

She slipped into her bath, relaxing into the warm water. The warmth of the water made her skin feel hot, but clean. Her mind drifted off to other subjects. Not only was the birthday wish a _lie_ but she believed it for fifteen entire frickin' years. How _embarrassing_ is that?

Suddenly, she shot up for her bath. Homework! How could she forget to do her homework? Oh no, wasn't she going to ask Amu-chii to help? Argh!

She figured that she didn't have much time yet until eleven and quickened her pace and running out of the bathroom (maniacally wearing nothing but a shirt several sizes too big for her).

She took out her notebook for math. Ugh, she hated algebra. She understood _nothing_ when it came to dividing equations! What else did she have? History was no problem, she finished it in class, along with her science homework. She had a language homework-free week. Well, that's that then!

She set to work, studying as much of her notes as possible to understand how to do it. Even one question was fine! Just as long as she understood _something_!

* * *

"Aw, no.. I'm late for the birthday greeting," a green-haired boy sighed, shaking his head in self-disappointment.

"Chill, kid," someone said, patting the boy's head. "Just say it."

"It's almost midnight, it is highly impossible at this moment," he said.

"Nonsense. I've been traveling with you for a year. You've seen me," Ikuto said. "I make impossible, possible. If I can do it, you might be able to."

"Then how do _I_ make impossible possible?"

"Start climbing, nerd," Ikuto said, using a nickname Kairi was used to, also earning a confused look from Kairi. Why would he climb? "To her room, doofus."

"I don't have athletic skill like you, Tsukiyomi!"

"You don't need it. I could just throw you up there."

"...screw you Tsukiyomi," Kairi said, ticked off. (For god sakes, Kairi needed to find a way to stay away from this idiot or he'd effect him more than he already had.) "so skidaddle somewhere."

"Whatever," Ikuto shrugged and walked away from the Yuiki residents. "It's time to see my strawberry anyways."

* * *

"Argh!" Yaya said. "I don't understand it! I'm going to get an F in Algebra!"

Kairi looked for something to climb up with. It wasn't as easy as Ikuto thought. There was no tree he could climb up, and the Yuiki's home was not made of bricks. Kairi looked at the unstable garden fence. "Well this is the _stupidest_ idea I've ever thought of in my _entire_ life. It even defeats the samurai dream."

Kairi started climbing, slowly trying to gain balance on the fence, finding the rest of the way similar to a ladder with vines intertwining itself on the ladders and fences. He reached for the ledge of the balcony, pulling himself up. He slipped onto the balcony, landing his right side. "Oof!" Surely, he made noise.

Suprised by the loud thud outside and the loud sounding grandfather clock outside in her living room, Yaya looked outside and gasped loudly when she saw Kairi. What was _he_ doing here? He wasn't supposed to be back until next month! "Kairi-tan!"

Kairi stood up, swiping his pants and shirt before looking up. "Hello Yuiki-sa.." Kairi first frowned at the sight of Yaya, earning a confused look from her. He then blushed and exclaimed. "Y-yuiki-san! P-please! Put on some more clothes!"

Surprised by what Kairi just said, she looked below. She wasn't wearing any _undies_ or **_pants_**! Ahhh! How embarrassing! How did an hour pass by before she noticed she was wearing nothing but a shirt?

Yaya yelped, throwing things at the balcony door, whisper-yelling Kairi to turn away, even though knowing he did that beforehand. She quickly wear some underwear and her PJ pants that fit nicely around her waist. "Y-you can turn around now.."

Kairi turned back, still tomato red from what he just recently saw. "I-I came to greet a happy birthday to you, since I missed last year's as well travelling the planet. I couldn't get you a present... I'm sorry about that."

"N-no, it's fine... Thank you, Kairi-tan.." Yaya said. "D-do you want to come in?"

"O-of course! If I am let," Kairi said. Yaya quickly opened the door for him to come into. "You've changed a lot. But it doesn't seem like your personality or attitude toward things has."

"Tha-that sounds mean!"

Kairi smiled. "I'm sorry. What were you doing before I appeared? Don't you usually sleep an hour before midnight?"

"I forgot to do my homework, and I have problems on how to do this lesson.."

"That's a bad habit to have, Yuiki-san," Kairi chuckled. "May I take a look?" Kairi said. He nodded when he saw this. "I learned this last month."

"Really? Could you help me, Kairi-tan?" Yaya's eyes sparkled.

Kairi nodded. "Of course. You still need to pass the grade."

After learning we she had been taught before, she hugged Kairi. "Oh, thank you, Kairi-tan! I understand now!"

"Of course.." Kairi said. A long pause was heard before he spoke again. "Yuiki-san... what was your wish?"

"The birthday cake wish?"

"Yes..."

"For a late prince.. but I didn't mean the late part! But the day is over, I don't know if it's possible."

Kairi nodded slowly. "Maybe... I'm that wish? The prince?"

Yaya looked at him. "Really?"

"I don't know, I came late didn't I?" Kairi said.

"Yes, and early at the same time. But what do you mean, the prince?"

"I'm saying, I could be your prince, and you could be the princess," he said, his face as redder than a cherry.

Yaya blushed again. She was emotionally flustered now, and happy at the same time. While she harbored these kinds of feelings, Kairi had the same action happening to him. (It was like fate wasn't it?)

She looked at the clock... one-thirty. She kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be that princess," she blushed. "now it's late..."

Kairi also looked at the clock, understanding the situation. "Should I go?"

"It's so late at night! Do you have a place to stay?"

"No... I don't really.."

"Then stay here..." Yaya said, smiling. "Okay.. Kairi-tan?"

* * *

...I kinda liked this chapter... I'm satisfied, but I don't particularly _love_ it.

By the way, I don't think a lot of Yaya's actions conveyed her anime self. I mean... do you think she prepares a bath for herself? Or does her mom do it for her? I wonder... *shrug*

At the part where Kairi arrived, Mizu said "Romeo! No! Repunzel!" Me: Wtf? In R&J, everyone dies...

Ooh! Ouch! Ikuto's going to have a big slap in the face when he sees Nagi and Amu together! Ouch! (Don't forget that these collections of birthday fics is rather a lot like a sequel to each other.) Seriously Ikuto, don't hurt Nagi or I'll fanfiction kill you. *points* I'm not afraid of your fangirls either. Don't even try to use that trick on me, vitch... You may be 'okay' *COUGHCOUGH* but it ain't enough to rival Nagi. D; *leftarrow*

Anyways! Happy birthday Yaya! Today is also my friend's birthday (and two others tomorrow and yesterday) soo..

Happy Birthday, May, Amy, and Crystal! (: 3


	6. Fireworks

Fireworks

* * *

Summary: "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be a proper girlfriend if I forgot your birthday." If he thought she would forget it, he was dead wrong.

* * *

WAHHHHH! -crying- I forgot about Nagi's birthday! WAHHHHHHHH!

Last year, my one-shot was postponed because of my aunt! Now this year it's because of my forgetfulness! And I swear this year is the last year I'm interested in Shugo Chara! TToTT!

Nagi,. -heartbreak-

Nagi is my all-time favorite character.. I don't care what chu say, Ikuto's not my top favorite. NAGI IS! ...though Kukai is okay too... and Kairi is cute.. and... yeah I'll stop there.

Warning: Due to another one-day-written one-shot, I have no idea where I was going or starting with this. **LOTS'A DIALOGUE.** **ME BEING EMBARRASSED AT THE WAY END.** Er... deep/french kiss content. (Stop now if your eyes are too virgin for this... my hands were, now they're tainted.)

And to think I was going to watch Glory... you know, the American History one that features Denzel Washington.. god, one of my favorite movies ever now... But only because of General(?) Robert is an **_AWESOME_** character in the movie.. No actually I don't know why I like it.

* * *

"Did you know, today, July 4th, is independence day for the Americans in the U.S.?" Nagi said.

"Really? What do they do?" Amu said.

"They light up fireworks and stuff," Nagi said. "I've been there to watch it before. The fireworks show couldn't be compared."

"Ooh, interesting," Amu said. "but it's an extra special day today though right?" she nudged.

"No, I don't believe so," Nagi said, holding Amu's hand.

Amu gave a slight unapproving face before kissing him swear on the lips. "Whatever you say, Nagi."

* * *

Nagi sighed, pulling his tie to make it hang loosely on his neck. "Mother, I'm home."

"Ah, Nagi-kun," his mother said. "Welcome home. There's someone waiting in your room for you."

Nagi arched his eyebrow. Who was in his room? "Yes, Mother. I'll get to him."

"Him? No, this is a girl."

_Ahhh, if Amu finds out about this she's going to be really jealous._ Nagi thought. He took his time getting to his room, unsatisfied that some girl he probably didn't even know was walking in his room at this moment.

He opened his door, ready to welcome who ever was in his room, his head hanging. "Welcome to my room, and who are-"

Tackled to the ground with a little 'oof' falling out of his mouth, his felt a tight hug at his waist. "Hello, Nagi-kun," the girl said, smiling.

Nagi facepalmed, and to think he would be nervous about Amu getting jealous. "Hello, Amu-koi, what are you doing here?"

Amu continued to smile as she got off Nagi. "Don't be stupid. I wouldn't be a proper girlfriend if I forgot your birthday."

Nagi slumped, layed his head on the floorboards. "Touche*," he said smiling.

"What's your excuse?" Amu said, standing up and leaving her hand out for Nagi to grab. "I had mine, what's your's?"

Nagi shrugged as he sat up, grabbing Amu's hand. "I don't know. I just don't like celebrating it. My parents know about the July 4th mumbo jumbo in America, so every night for July 4th, they always do something _American_. And they always review American history, something I don't enjoy so much."**

Amu stared at Nagi. Aw crap. "Heh... so is it bad to light up fireworks on your birthday?" she smiled nervously.

Nagi shrugged. "I guess."

Amu slipped a bag of fireworks out from her backpack. "Happy birthday?"

Nagi stared, flabbergasted, mouth making a small 'o'. Gaaaah! "I'm sorry, I didn't know you don't like celebrating American traditions on your birthday! 'Cause you know, I just-"

Nagi stood up, silencing Amu with his index finger touching her lips. "It's better when you celebrate it with someone you really love though," Nagi said, smiling again. "My parents don't like lighting fireworks on property. Let's go somewhere."

"Sure."

Nagi first changed (not in front of Amu, sillies!) into comfortable jeans and a sleeveless shirt, with two pieces of thin leather on each arm sliding down his arm and connecting to a pair of gloves.

Catching the sight of Amu in her uniform, Nagi slid out a pair of his old clothing that would most likely fit Amu (you can imagine whether he checks out her clothing sizes or not. Not my problem.) and handed it to her, earning a small confused look.

"Are you going to be comfortable in that?"

Amu looked at her clothes. "You're right, I still don't like skirts," but she blushed realizing what Nagi just handed to Amu. "Y-your clothes?"

"Yeah, I don't think my mother's clothes will fit you," Nagi said, slightly smirking. "Bonus for you isn't it?"***

Amu blushed, widening her eyes. "Sh-shut up Nagi!"

Quickly changing to the shorts and t-shirt with a sleeveless jacket, she blushed and pouted, zipping the jacket. "Let's go.."

"You look cute in that by the way," Nagi held Amu's hand, each finger filling the gaps between two fingers. "Mother, I'm going out!"

"Come back by 9 if you plan to eat out as well!"

* * *

Amu tore a small hole into the bag to take out a small packet of fireworks. A small candle was lit up beside her as she turn around to light it up with the candle. She smiled as the small string lit up. She played with it ahead of her, trying to be careful of getting burnt.

Nagi took one of the packets in the bag. It being poppers, Nagi threw one on the ground hearing an immediate snap as it made force with the cement.

The small firework in Amu's hand gave a small whirl while freely showing its colorful sparks of green and blue, and as well as white and red. The firework was unnoticeably getting shorter and towards the handle. Amu continued to stare in wonder.

Amu sucked in her breath. The firework was finally noticed as the sparks burned her hand. She dropped the item in a shocked manner and holding onto her hand.

Nagi turned to her, noticing her expression. "Amu, what's wrong?"

Amu held onto her hand, although the burn just light. "It's nothing... I just burned myself..."

"Let me see..." Nagi said, pulling her hand from her grasp. He examined her light burn, lightly tracing it and waiting to hear a hiss just to make sure where it was.

He stared and gave her burn a light lick, Amu immediately noticing it and blushing like mad. "W-what are you doing?"

"As strange as it is, I always give me burn a little lick as if it was disinfectant for my burn," he said, kissing the burn.

Amu's blush darkened. "So you did it to _me_?"

Nagi smiled and gave her a light kiss and pulling back just was see her face again before giving her another kiss, tensing slightly. This time angling his head and opening his mouth slightly and asking her with his tongue for an entrance transform their kiss to a French kiss.

Amu blushed several extra shades, timidly giving permission and wishing for it just as much as Nagi. Slowly letting her arms wrap around Nagi's neck to become comfortable, she felt Nagi's hands make way to her face.

Nagi, savoring their kiss, felt the sensation of Amu's tongue brushing over his. They both felt their anxiety fly away but their butterflies stationed at their stomaches, tickling them with slight excitement.

They were both first-timers, so they didn't really understand how this process worked. But they continued to kiss, until remembering their loss for breath. They pulled away from each other, blushes on each cheek of each individual, and pants filling the air. Eyes wide but each pair reading excitement.

Amu blushed even deeper, contemplating what she had just experienced. "W-well that was.."

"Crazy and exciting," Nagi finished, then noticing her face. "Stop dreaming about it, Amu. We can still continue later," he said, teasing her.

"Ahhh! Shut up Nagi!" she yelled.

Nagi smiled. "Help me finish these fireworks, they were your idea after all."

* * *

*Why did Nagi say Touche? I'm going to assume you figured it out and be Captain Obvious for a moment. Remember -It's not that important...-? Amu didn't mention her birthday to anyone, something Nagi did in this chapter. And then Amu points out that it's his birthday, kind of what Nagi did in Amu's chapter. Blahblah, figure the rest out.

**Didja get it? No? Well, imagine you're born on Christmas. They might buy you Christmas related things instead of focusing on your birthday. (Reference taken from House Of Night. Zoey's birthday is on Christmas. Evidence was shown in the beginning of the book after Stevie Rae died... I think. It's been a while. ...Oops! Spoiler to you HoN beginners!)

***-COUGHCOUGH!- Scent pervert Amu! -COUGHCOUGH!- Need I say more? ;)

* * *

Yaaaay... I made it. -sulk-..

-sulksulksulksulksulksulk!-

But, **AHAHAHAHAHA**... :| Did I really just write that **super super super super super fail** make out scene? Shit. Don't look at me. **I'm serious! Don't look at me!** -hiding and blushing darkly behind the couch in a feeble stance and rocking back and forth as though afraid of something- (Do feel free to comment on it, I mean, I'll be embarrassed but.. pshh, it ain't about me.) I don't plan on writing this again.. I'll leave it to all you advanced people out there. (My iPhone autocorrected writing to Erotic! TToTT Shut up iPhone!) **I have self-confidence issues!**

(How do I know it's a fail? Well, one, I read M stories. Yes, I do. Shut up. Mizu, shut up. Now if you have something to say about this. Two, I searched it up, and I don't plan on doing that again... EVER.)

And thus..! 'Collection of Birthdays' ends! Why you ask? Because the next up coming birthday is my friends..! No I'm kidding. [It's my no-good son ov'a- (D. Lavvy: Keep it PG, L. Lavvy.)- **why do you care?** (D. Lavvy: ...) **fine**- glitch cousin.] Now being serious with the correct answer... The reason is because the next birthday is Kukai's, the birthday we started out with.

And I _honestly_ do not want to have another year to do with this, it's.. proven to be a bit stressing when you forget about their birthdays and rush to finish. i.e. Tadase's chapter, and Kairi's chapter. I don't think I'll do Tadase's chapter at all, but, I don't hate, so fuck you. No, I do NOT know why I just said that. D. Lavvy, don't play with me.

Again, this is the last chapter of 'Collection of Birthdays'. Most likely, I will not write for Kukai this year... or Utau, or Rima, or Tadase, or Ikuto, or Yaya... I don't know about Kairi or Nagi or Amu..

You know, that's just about everyone. I'm not going to write Shugo Chara b-day one-shots anymore, it gets cheesy. I'll write one when I want to.


End file.
